A pessoa mais infeliz do mundo
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Eu sempre achei que você fosse a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo. - Sasuke's POV. Não é yaoi, apesar de tudo.


\\ A pessoa mais infeliz do mundo //

Naruto – Oneshot.

Olho para baixo e vejo você. Você está caminhando sozinho pelo cemitério.

_Eu sempre achei que você fosse a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo._

Alguém que nasceu sem pais, que viveu sozinho a infância inteira, sendo odiado por todos ao seu redor. Nenhuma criança sabia o motivo de tanto ódio, mas também odiavam. Ninguém brincava com você, ninguém chegava perto de você, e eu já ouvi alguns dizerem "Eu odeio aquele monstro". Não conseguia compreender porque uma criança seria chamada de monstro. O que você havia feito de mal afinal? Está certo que, para chamar atenção, você aprontava pela vila, pichava a cidade e quebrava algumas coisas. Você chamava atenção, era fato, mas isso só piorava a sua situação. Cada vez mais adultos e crianças o odiavam.

Eu sempre me impressionei com você. Sempre quis conversar com você. Eu queria saber como alguém que sofria tanto, _podia no final do dia, estar com um sorriso nos lábios_.

Eu sempre tive o amor do meu irmão e da minha mãe, e meu pai não deixava eu chegar perto de você. Me deixava mal saber que você estava sozinho, enquanto eu tinha um lar no qual voltar todos os dias. Como não podia fazer nada, às vezes eu só o observava. Algumas vezes eu cheguei a ver alguns adultos e até mesmo crianças te espancando... E você não fazia nada. Deixava eles te baterem e depois, quando estivessem satisfeitos e fossem embora, você se levantava e ia para casa.

Agora, lembrando bem, eu me recordo de já ter te visto chorar. Mas quando você notava que alguém estava perto, limpava o rosto e sorria.

_Eu, definitivamente, não sabia como você conseguia._

Isso só prova o quanto você era a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo aos meus olhos. Nunca aceito na sociedade, nunca aceito no mundo.

_Eu achava que você era a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo..._

Mas um dia, meu irmão matou todos do meu clã, e o único que ele deixou viver, fora eu. Mesmo com essa desgraça, continuava achando que sua vida era pior do que a minha, e de fato, era, sempre havia sido.

No nosso tempo de escola, antes de virarmos verdadeiros ninjas, nós nunca havíamos nos dado bem. Eu não falava com você e te achava um perdedor, mas você ainda me fascinava. Mesmo que tivesse as piores notas e fosse péssimo nos jutsus, _você continuava tentando._

Depois da morte de toda a minha família, não conversava com ninguém e não queria ter mais nenhum ser querido. Justamente pelo fato de que, a pessoa que eu mais havia amado até então, matou a todos que faziam o meu mundo. Não queria que uma pessoa querida pra mim, me fizesse sofrer novamente, e por isso, acabei virando um anti-social que não tinha nenhum amigo. Mas apesar disso, era sempre paparicado por todas as garotas, era amado por elas. E ela idolatrado por muitos garotos por ser um dos melhores da turma.

_Mas nenhum deles era um amigo de verdade._

Por você ser o pior da turma e eu um dos melhores, acabamos ficando no mesmo grupo depois de formados. Nós sempre brigávamos e competíamos um com o outro para ver quem era o melhor.

_Mas você nunca teve medo_.

Ao contrário de mim. Quando nós precisávamos de ajuda, ou havia alguma pessoa que precisasse de nossa ajuda, você sempre lutava com todas as suas forças e nunca desistia de ninguém... Nem mesmo de você.

Com o tempo passando, você conseguiu cativar muitas pessoas e fazer muitos amigos.

_O maior exemplo disso, era eu, seu melhor amigo._

Agora todos te respeitavam um pouco e acreditavam nas promessas que você vira a fazer. Você conseguiu ser alguém para eles, mas eu continuava a me excluir.

_Nesse momento, você estava deixando de ser a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo._

Assim como você queria ser forte para se tornar um Hokage para que as pessoas que te maltratavam notassem o quanto isso o fez crescer, eu também tinha uma ambição. Queria me vingar daquele que um dia havia sido o meu irmão.

Mas a "sua vingança" contra todos aqueles que te haviam feito sofrer, era uma vingança pura, e com um final bom. Já a minha, era fútil. Tão fútil, que eu queria matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos, sem a ajuda de ninguém. Mas eu sabia que, se eu pedisse, você me ajudaria a matá-lo. E a vingança estaria completa.

_Mas não._

Eu tive que continuar querendo ser, sozinho, um vingador. E graças a isso, me uni a Orochimaru, que me prometera poder. E com poder, eu poderia finalmente exterminar o meu irmão.

_Esse foi o meu pior erro._

Lutei contra você, e até mesmo pensei em te matar. Mas a esse nível, _você havia se tornado o meu melhor e único amigo_. Quando fui para o lado de Orochimaru, você passou muito tempo treinando apenas para me trazer de volta.

Quando finalmente nos reencontramos, estava determinado a te matar. Se te matasse, com certeza conseguiria matar meu irmão. Nesse dia não consegui te matar, mas na próxima vez eu iria conseguir. Ainda mais ao ver que havia outra pessoa no meu lugar que parecia mais um clone meu.

A segunda vez que nos reencontramos estávamos a sós. Irônico, hm? Você havia se separado do "novo" time sete porque tinham pistas de onde eu poderia estar. Sabendo onde você me procuraria, fui ao seu encontro, e lá, nós ficamos um bom tempo só a nos encarar.

_Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, você continuava pequeno._

Menor do que eu, pelo menos. Vendo você e seus enormes olhos azuis que não desistiriam nunca de me levar de volta para a vila, me deixou em um momento de nostalgia. Por um segundo eu repensei se te mataria ou não.

_Esse um segundo foi o suficiente para eu perceber que não conseguiria te matar._

Mas eu nunca falaria isso para você. Fui correndo na sua direção, para fingir um ataque, e você veio correndo em minha direção, mas para impedir do ataque te acertar muito forte. Você não queria me machucar, notei isso ao sentir você me jogar no chão e ficar sobre mim, me paralisando.

Eu fiquei um tempo tentando absorver a idéia que estava realmente preso embaixo de você, mas quando me dei conta, você havia me dado um soco no rosto. Eu fiquei olhando você, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se eu não tivesse sentido o soco.

_Olhando para você, eu comecei a me odiar._

Havia lágrimas nos seus olhos, elas escorriam pelo seu rosto e caiam sobre a minha bochecha e lábios. Você falava coisas como "Vamos voltar, vamos ser felizes junto das pessoas que nos amam". Não havia ninguém que me amasse na vila. Atualmente você estava cercado de amigos e de muitos que o amavam.

_Mas não havia ninguém que me amava._

Tendo esse pensamento em mente, consegui soltar meus braços, e te jogar pra longe. Peguei minha espada e fiquei a te fitar. Você ia dar um ataque para tirá-la de minha mão, mas eu fui mais rápido e a cravei no peito.

_A cravei em meu peito._

Você gritou o meu nome e me segurou antes que meu corpo se chocasse contra o chão. Meu corpo doía e eu sentia a minha vida indo embora. Por mais que isso doesse, não era comparada a toda a dor que eu estava sentindo por ter um dia pensado em te matar. No final da minha vida, continuei escutando você chamar o meu nome, você gritar por socorro, você tentar me fazer viver.

_Você continuava não desistindo de ninguém._

Sabendo disso, fechei meus olhos e sorri. Algumas lágrimas desceram o meu rosto e eu me senti amado novamente. Não me sentia assim desde a morte de meu clã. Senti você me abraçando mais forte e gritando o meu nome. Sentindo que era amado, perdi a minha vida.

Olho para baixo e vejo você. Você está caminhando sozinho pelo cemitério. Você chega ao local que fora marcado o meu enterro, e lá só estavam Sakura e Kakashi. Eles olharam para você, e tentaram mandar um sorriso reconfortante. Olhando o caixão, você se ajoelha ao lado dele e começa a chorar.

Você, agora, havia perdido seu melhor amigo. Você realmente não tem muita sorte. Mas pelo menos, a sorte está mudando. Agora você tem amigos. Você tem aqueles que se importam com você. Você tem aqueles que sabem da sua existência... Você tem aqueles que precisam de você vivo para viver.

_Eu sempre achei que você era a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo._

Mas olhando em volta, não havia ninguém além de vocês três. Vocês mesmos realizaram o enterro e logo Sakura e Kakashi deixaram o local. Eu posso ter nascido com tudo, mas morri com nada. Já você, nasceu sem nada, mas agora, tem tudo o que sempre sonhou. Não posso dizer que não tenho nada porque, eu sempre terei você. Você, mesmo que o tempo passe, sempre vai me considerar seu melhor amigo, seu eterno rival.

Vendo você ainda chorar em frente a minha lápide, começo a pensar porque me matei. O que deu em mim de me matar? Não valeria mais a pena eu ter continuado vivo e realmente ter voltado a ter uma vida feliz junto de você, que era meu único amigo? Por que eu fiz isso? Acabei fazendo isso para nunca mais te fazer sofrer... Mas esse foi o pior sofrimento que eu poderia proporcionar a você. Eu sou o pior tipo de pessoa que pode existir! Agora você deve me odiar, assim como eu me odeio. E com isso eu posso afirmar com certeza que...

_Hoje, a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo, sou eu._

* * *

**N/A: **Fim! Eu estava triste ultimamente e não sei porque, me veio essa idéia na cabeça.. Justamente com Sasuke e Naruto... A fic não é yaoi, só para avisar, e não tenho mais nada a falar. Só pessoa reviews, ok? n.n

A Bokura no Love Style terá seu próximo cap. no ar ainda esse mês, é que anda tudo muito corrido que não deu nem pra continuar...

Ai você pergunta "Então porque, ser ignóbil, você escreveu mais uma fic?". E eu te respondo "Mas é obvio meu caro amigo! Essa é uma oneshot, é bem pequena e alem de tudo, ja tava toda montada na minha cabeça.. Escrevi ela rapidinho.

Então espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic e que mandem reviews! Onegaaaai!

Beijo a todos e agradeço a todos desde já!

**Agradecimento especial a Yuu-chan! **Obrigada pela ajuda na fic e por tudo mais! Espero nao ter te irritado perguntando coisas idiotas! xD Te amoo!


End file.
